Holding Out For a Hero
by Miss. Jay
Summary: Elena Ivanov was perfectly content with letting her animal take control as she needed her to survive in the forest, escaping from a world that brought nothing but pain and death to the feral mutant. She somehow gets thrown into the mess with Norse Gods and Tesseracts, but eventually she'll have to overcome her past to find happiness with her future. Steve/OC. XMEN CROSSOVER!


**AN: **So, I'm months late on writing an Avengers fic, but I've finally manage to bring myself to do it! I hope everyone enjoys it, but I should warn you that I'm a DC girl, so my Marvel knowledge is lacking. Soooo, I hope you can deal! Oh! Another warning, but this will be a crossover with X-Men: First Class and Origins. I know that happened in the past, but that is my character's past…You'll see! This starts during the beginning of the Avengers – Coulson shows his true fanboy colors to Captain America.

**Summary: **Elena "Koshka" Ivanov was perfectly content letting her animal take control as she needed her to survive in the wild, escaping from a world that only brought pain and death to the feral mutant. It wasn't until a certain Agent and the out-of-time Captain that made Elena realize this war affect everything and everyone. She'll have to overcome her past, in order for her to enjoy her future. Steve/OC with past Erik Lensherr/OC/Victor Creed (Sabretooth).

**III**

**Shake It Out**

Muscles coiled tight, chest low to the ground, and eyes focused on the prey. The big cat crept forward slowly, her eyes glowing eerily in the moonlight as she vigilantly watched as the wild boar snuffled along the ground. She rolled her shoulders in preparation for the spring into action, but her ears picked up the sound of some kind of aircraft flying above close by, which sent the boar squealing off in the thicket of bushes. She watched with vexed eyes as the aircraft began to land in the small clearing, she could feel her human subconscious begin to wake up in recognition. Two male hopped out of the jet, one looking around in confusion while the other one in the suit peered into the tree line for something specific. The suit reached in the jet and pulled out a megaphone.

"Miss. Ivanov, I know you are out there and I know you can hear me. If you would please show yourself, I would very much appreciate it," the suit spoke confidently as his companion just seemed even more confused.

"Why would she be out here?" The blond man asked him, but a noise interrupted his response.

She prowled out into the clearing with her head low to show her distrust with them, but the suit merely smirked in triumph while the blond stuttered in shock, "Is-is that a lion? In Florida?!"

"No. She's something more," he stated mysteriously. "Care to change back now, Miss. Ivanov?"

Her skin came alive with energy as her bones shifted and fur became pale, smooth skin that was unblemished with youth, massive paws with sharp claws became dainty hands and feet, and her posture straightened to a standing position. The suit watched in fascination while the blond looked like he was about to faint and that was before he realized she was naked; his cheeks flushed red as he looked somewhere else. Elena cocked an eyebrow at his blushing, but focused on the man who addressed her by name.

Elena tilted her head in feline curiosity. "You know my name; it is only fair that I know yours."

"Miss Ivanov, my name is Agent Coulson and I'm with SHIELD…"

"So, Nicholas found me, did he? And how did he manage tha…Ah, Charles, of course." Elena figured out, pursing her lips. "What can I do for you, Agent Coulson?"

Coulson stepped forward. "I know it has been sometime since you've been, well, human, but it's a matter of National Security, Miss. Ivanov."

"Elena, please, and when is it not?" She retorted breezily as she pulled a twig from her snarled hair.

"This is nothing like we have never seen, like **you **have never seen, Elena," Coulson informed her.

Something in his voice made her pause, and the animal in her became intrigued. "You have my attention, Agent."

He gestured to the jet. "Would you be willing to accompany us?"

Both Coulson and the blond watched her think it over; the blond intensely focused on her face. They watched her smirk mischievously, eyes glowing in the light. "What is that saying? Curiosity tempted the cat?"

Coulson smiled. "Something like that."

Elena began walking towards the jet, but paused when Coulson's blond companion began shrugging out of his brown Bomber jacket and held it out for her, his eyes still firmly on her face. She cocked her head in thought, her amber eyes seeming to look straight into his soul as if she knew everything about him, but she took the jacket. Coulson watched with unreadable eyes as Elena slipped the jacket on and zipped it up, which let the owner relax now that she was covered. Barely. The jacket barely hit mid-thigh, but all the important parts were covered. She touched the soft leather and was surrounded by the smell of soap and man. "Thank you..?"

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," he introduced himself quickly, sticking his hand out for her to shake.

Elena shook his hand and smirked inwardly at his attempt of holding back. _As if he could hurt us_, Koshka thought scathingly. But as she shook his hand and introduced herself while looking into his eyes, Elena heard nothing. Koshka was thoughtful as she took in this man, and before Elena knew it, she was purring. She dropped his hand in surprise, and hissed, "Who are you?"

"Um, still Steve Rogers, ma'am," he said slowly as he looked at Coulson for help, but before he knew it, Elena gripped his chin in her hand and pulled his face closer for inspection. Steve was surprised at her strength, but he did just see her shift from a lion. Elena scrutinizes every inch of his face, her nostrils flared every so often. She suddenly released him and said softly, "He did it. Abraham actually did it."

"Do you mean Doctor Abraham Erskine, Elena?" Coulson asked suddenly, slipping into Agent mode.

"Yes," she stated stonily, and Coulson knew she wasn't going to reveal anymore at the moment.

"Let's board the jet," Coulson said in slight defeat, but Elena was already brushing past them and the two men watched her board with such feline grace.

**III**

"So, how did you…do that, ma'am?" Steve asked hesitantly, and to break the silence in the jet.

Elena looked over at Steve. "I am a mutant, Captain Rogers. I was born this way. And, pray tell, how you are still young. You are the original, _da_?"

"I crashed into some ice and it preserved me for 70 years," he answered in the same offhanded way she answered his question. "What exactly is a mutant?"

"Mutants posses a genetic trait called an X-gene that allows us to naturally develop special abilities. We are a complex species, Captain."

Steve looked thoughtful as he took in what she said. "This isn't a recent finding, is it?"

"Over the past couple of decades, mutants have begun to show themselves. Most prefer to hide what they are for fear of alienation. But I know a mutant who has been around for thousands of years ago; she's a real nasty piece of work. And there are some like me that have been around for quite awhile," Elena told him.

"And that's how you know Dr. Erskine?" He asked quietly.

Elena glanced over to Coulson, but he was speaking with the pilot. "Yes, I knew Abraham."

"Did he know what you could do?"

She smiled nostalgically. "I am originally from Russia, but I had to move around when I peaked at 25 years old; people would start to notice that I was not aging. I drifted from countries until I reached Germany, Abraham was the one to notice that I did not age like the others, but he did not think it suspicious. It wasn't until he caught me napping on a tree limb that he knew I was different."

At Steve's confused look, Elena explained, "I was napping on the lowest branch that happened to be 13 feet high, and this was no skinny tree."

"What was his reaction?"

"Oh, he was fascinated! Abraham thought I was the most magnificent creature ever, and he was a good friend, so I let him study me," Elena remembered with a soft smile. "But when the second war started and the Jews were being rounded up like cattle, I had to leave Germany. I saw him shortly before his death, he told me about you. He respected you very much, and wanted me to come to your transformation, but I had other _engagements._"

They were silent for the man who saw something special in them, Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Coulson came over with two tablets for them. "You may want to look over these files before we arrive."

Steve and Elena exchange glances before they started reading.

**III**

**AN TWO: **So? I know it's short, but I wanted to put this out as a test and to see what people thought. I really hope you all like it because I have so any big plans for this story; it's gonna be huge! It'll definitely be going past the movie! Every two chapters it will go from the present to her past, and that'll last two chapters and then switch back. I got this timeline from Out-the-Open-Window's story **Two Worlds**, which I love! You should check it out!

Please, let me know! And if anyone wants to know, I see Ellen Pompeo (Meredith Grey) as Elena, because Ellen has cat-like features, and I adore her for it!


End file.
